Why Not Come Back to Bed, Baby?
by HarleyandDavid
Summary: Partner in crime gave me the prompt: Riddick loves sleeping in. So, Riddick loves sleeping in and gets an unsettling surprise when he wakes up with Vaako gone. Vaako/Riddick obviously, T for sexual implications but no sex. Dun like? Dun read, enjoy.


**Title:** Come Back to Bed, Baby

**Author:** Harley

**Fandom:** Chronicles of Riddick  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Oh shit... T+ for implications?  
><strong>Length:<strong> Once again, I trust Word over FF's counting system, so it's 1,770 words. I like even numbers :)

**Warning(s):** Hmm, implications of slash, that happens but not written.

**Pairing/Characters:** Vaako/Riddick

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but I can still make them do what I want ;) Jk, don't own them in anyway, can only claim that I've watched the movies.  
><strong>AN:** So, I posted the story, had it how I wanted it then realized when I was closing the doc on my computer... all the changes I made before posting it... I didn't save. So sorry, if you got a message saying I uploaded a story and then suddenly I didn't, or even if you didn't, go ahead and laugh at my stupidity, I know I am. :B Anyway, D.A.V.I.D gave me prompt: Riddick likes sleeping in and demands Vaako come back to bed. Here it is. I was totally planning on adding sexy times but I kind of like it this way and I thought of a prompt that will involve almost completely pure sex, no plot, just hot sex. Yea. So hold tight through this, if you can :) Alright, enjoy, comment, give me some criticism, find some spelling errors, I'll be happy to fix 'em.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing about being Lord Marshal that had made Riddick practically groan with appreciation and anticipate all day it was when he first realized he had so much power. It was the ability to be able to do whatever he wanted. It was the simple fact that he was allowed to sleep in. And no one could question him. And he didn't have to give two flying fucks what they said even if they did. He was Lord Marshal, he could sleep in all he wants. Living his whole life on the run, one eye trained on the door all night, and senses never completely shutting down you learn to get what sleep you can and be prepared to snap some necks the moment you are awake. If you can't do that, you're a dead man. And sooner rather than later.<p>

So sleeping in, getting a full night's sleep in general was bliss, was the closest thing to peaceful that he had ever felt. Of course, he still slept with one eye open. You don't run across the universe and just kill that habit. But he slept in every chance he got. He sometimes even ignored the men that came with problems that could only be solved with him sitting on the throne and listening to them blab. He was occasionally awoken by assassins, but that petered out quickly. But only for the express reason that most the assassins were nobles, or ones hired by nobles. Specifically, none were even close to being his strength. Ok, one had almost made it, but that was only because Riddick had been so dead tired he wasn't as aware. But the man was sloppy and easy to take out. It was probably easier, seeing as the whole of the army of Necromongers liked having Riddick as Lord Marshal. He wasn't a pussy, he was willing to get "down and dirty" and fight amongst the ranks rather than give orders from the back. They respected him and trying to kill him would be a waste. The nobles, not so much.

But after they realized that there was no use trying to kill Riddick they stuck to slithering in the shadows, returning to seduction to gain power. He usually just laughed in their faces. Didn't stop him from picking a bed partner. He just didn't pick a noble… well he was a noble but only because of whom he married.

It started as a casual thing. He'd drag the man into a dark corner and bite at his lips and suck on his tongue before disappearing to do work, leaving the man stunned and dazed. Or pinning him against a table and just fucking into him as hard as his hips could, till the man screamed for it. Or forcing that head down into his lap and tugging on those braids while lounging on the throne when no one else was awake. He doesn't know how it changed or even what it changed into. But he stopped calling him First Among, or Commander, or pale bastard somewhere along the way and started calling him Vaako. They no longer did it in passing, and the no longer just jumped the other's bones. They started having meals together, they started spending more time together and not for work or for taking a tumble. They talked about their lives, about people they killed and once even what life was going to be like now that Riddick was obviously there to stay as Lord Marshal.

He knows when they acknowledged the change.

Vaako never slept in the bed with Riddick, he'd never been invited to it before. So when Riddick grabbed his hips and rubbed against him to growl "Come to bed with me." Vaako wasn't going to refuse, even if Riddick hadn't been Lord Marshal, it would have been nearly impossible for the Necro to resist the Furyan man. So it started with a growl and some obscene rubbing of hips with a smirk from the pale man, and it ended with a fall and a tumble into biting nails and sharp teeth.

It was hot and fast, and passionate and lasted an eternity all for that split second high of bliss. And yet it was worth every moment. Riddick didn't know how many times they came, or how many positions they had been in by the time the night was over, or at what point Vaako lost his voice, but he did know that it was the most amazing sex he'd ever had, and knew that Vaako writhing in his sheets and sleeping on his pillows was probably the most beautiful thing he'd seen. Not that he had much to go by, seeing as all his examples somehow involved the pale man next to him. The man was damn gorgeous. And anyone to deny it was blind and was probably getting chucked through an air lock. Without the pretense of it being an accident, he'd admit to offing anyone who dared slander the proud Commander.

The one thing Riddick knows for sure was that he liked sleeping next to someone. He liked the warmth and the… the comfort it provided. It was an indulgence he'd never let any bed mates participate in, not out of commitment issues or something, but out of trust issues. He could never trust anyone enough to completely close both eyes and wrap himself up in them and just sleep next to them.

So it was with a light heart that he woke up the next morning earlier than he expected. He had planned on sleeping in after such a long night. But when he grabbed at the other man he wasn't there. Riddick immediately felt betrayed, and the bitterness stuck in his mouth and settled in the pit of his stomach. He had dropped the guards he had so forcibly built up long enough to leave himself vulnerable to a man who could, if in the mood, kill him. Seeing as he was alive still, he felt mildly comforted, but not enough to hide the acrid taste of humiliation for letting himself fall victim like a fool. He lay still for a while, listening to the other room. Vaako was still there, the taste deceit lessened further. Standing stiffly from the bed, he strode to the doorway ignoring the fact that he was still completely naked and leaned against the doorframe. Fully dressed, and obviously cleaned up, Vaako was going over reports he was probably going to make Riddick read later.

"Up early. Did you even sleep?" Riddick sounded flat, nonchalant. It sounded more like _'why'd you leave?'_ Vaako looked up, his eyes traveling over Riddick's tan toned body, his mouth slightly open and breathing hitched, a tongue flicking out to wet lips before he finally dragged his scan away from the naked man and to his shinning eyes.

"I got two hours tonight sir, don't worry. I can work on less." He tore his eyes away to look at the data pads in his hands. Riddick snorted getting the pale man to look back at him.

"I can tell, you look like shit. Don't you ever sleep in? Or, I don't know, get a normal night's sleep?" A few blinks and the Necro turned his head to stare down at the pad in his hands. He saw through it, thinking on what his Lord Marshal was asking.

"Necromongers don't have as much need for sleep. A normal night is about five hours." He looked back at his Lord. "And… sleeping in is a privilege I've never been allowed… sir. If we aren't at our posts by our required time the Lord Marshal can and will… or would have, punished us." He spoke slowly, as if unsure of how to Riddick would respond. The sourness in his mouth was replaced by the need to taste the other man. This was a turning point. Riddick could have just nodded and gone back to bed saying he'd be up when he felt like it. But the idea of climbing into a now cold bed, by himself, didn't sound as appealing as it used to. Especially after only having two hours of far more restful sleep with Vaako then he'd ever had sleeping in on his own.

"Come here." He commanded, but it sounded more like a question, as if he were asking Vaako, giving him a choice to say no like everything else in their bizarre relationship. They stared at each other, unblinking, Vaako trying to read what Riddick was thinking, and Riddick trying to read what Vaako was going to do next. Finally, after looking down at the data pads, Vaako slowly put them on the table and turned to his Lord, his brows knit in confusion yet still obeyed, moving to stand in front of him. Reaching forward Riddick began undoing clasps and buckles that held the light weight armor Vaako wore around the ship and letting the pieces fall to the floor. They clattered with a harsh almost unhappy sound, but were left to lie where they dropped.

Leaning in he whispered into the man's ear. "Come back to bed, Vaako." He pulled away and walked back to the large, ornate, bed that they had both occupied not minutes before. Climbing in, he could hear Vaako removing his boots and pulling himself free of the rest of his clothes. He stood next to the side that Riddick was facing, unsure before sliding in next to Riddick in a mock position of how they had sprawled, sated onto the bed, falling asleep where they lay like the armor that still sat in the doorway.

"You're _my_ mate, I don't give a shit when you wake up." Riddick snarled grabbing hold of him and dragging him close.

"So… I'm allowed to sleep in?" He sounded almost touched by the sentiment, but slightly more amused by the oddity of their coupling.

"Hmm." Was the only response he received. Rolling his eyes, Vaako leaned into the warm body of his Lord Marshal.

They weren't sure exactly what they had, it was more than passion and lust but it was something that couldn't hold the constraints that love placed on a relationship. It was more basic than that, but so much more complicated. And they weren't sure exactly how or why it changed. But they both knew when they acknowledged it, and with warm sheets and sleeping in till someone dared to pass the Hellhounds to wake them it seemed pretty good to leave it at that and not try and name it.


End file.
